


A Special Birthday Gift

by squidlywiddly87



Category: MCU, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Birthdays, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Steve and reader spend a quiet day together on Steve’s birthday but the reader has a surprise for both of them





	A Special Birthday Gift

A baby, you were going to have a baby. You knew Steve always wanted a family but now was bad, no horrible, timing. Steve is getting ready to leave for a mission to find a way to beat Thanos. The world since that infamous snap has been…intense. Sure, there are more resources but people are also chaotic-searching for loved ones, confused. Steve and the remaining superheroes have been doing their best to calm the world down which means Steve is gone most of the time. Now that a new plan has been hatched to reverse Thanos’ destruction, he’ll be leaving soon.

Looking down at your pregnancy test, you read the words again. Your heart flutters with anxiety and excitement. It’s Steve’s birthday today, a usually loud, festive day has been a quiet one. Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all came by earlier in the day for a small get together. Okoye and the remaining Dora Milaje sent gifts which got Stevie all misty-eyed.

You wash your hands and the test and rub your stomach. You put the test in one of your pockets and walk slowly out of your bathroom. You leave your shared bedroom and go downstairs.

Steve is reclining on the sofa, a drawing pad in his hand. He picked up his old hobby after coming home to process his grief. Your apartment is covered with framed pictures of his friends and teammates that are gone.

You run your hand through his long, shaggy hair and kiss his cheek. Steve sighs softly and turns to you, catching your lips with his.

“All good?” He asks.

“I think so,” you say. You walk around the couch and sit in his lap, Steve’s arms smothering you in warmth. He’s currently working on a landscape piece of Paris.

“I have something to really you.” Steve’s face changes to a serious one.

“What is it? Are you okay?” You nod, and reach into your pocket and pull out the pregnancy test. You hand it to him and wait for his reaction.

“You’re,” Steve whispers.

“Yup.”

“A baby?”

“Uh yeah, I’d hope it’s a baby,” you chuckle. Steve’s blue eyes are glazed over with tears, their loving glance making your heart stutter.

“You’re not mad? I know this is such bad timing and I don’t even know how this happened, I mean I know how but,” Steve cuts your babbling with a kiss and you sink into his embrace. You can taste the salt of his tears on your tongue.

“Sweetheart,” Steve whispers, his hands cradle your face and you lean in. “I could never, ever be mad at you for being pregnant. As long as it’s my baby.”

“Of course it is you, dummy,” you giggle. Your noses nuzzle together and the two of you begin to kiss once again.

“We’ll work it out, everything will be okay.”

“How can you be sure, Thanos..”

“Shhh, fuck him. He’s not going to ruin this moment.” You smile lovingly at Steve and look down at the pregnancy test.

“I’m gonna be a daddy,” Steve says. “This is the best birthday gift ever,” he says in between kisses.


End file.
